La fuga de Butters
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters y Kenny por fin deciden fugarse para empezar una nueva vida lejos de South Park.


**La fuga de Butters**

Era de madrugada cuando estaba haciéndome la maleta para fugarme con Kenny y irnos de South Park para siempre.

-¿Ya lo tienes todo Butters?. - Me pregunto Kenny cogiendo mi maleta para dejarla dentro de su coche, en realidad no era suyo, se lo había cogido a su padre sin permiso.

-Si. - Le conteste.

-Antes de irnos tenemos que despedirnos de alguien. - Me dijo, no tenia ni idea de a quien se refería.

Antes de salir de South Park, en una calle vi a una figura oscura, el coche freno y Kenny bajo de el.

-Este es todo el dinero que entre todos hemos podido conseguir en tan poco tiempo. - Dijo la figura oscura.

-Gracias Craig, aunque es mucho. - Respondió Kenny despidiéndose.

Llevábamos ya tanto tiempo en la carretera que amaneció, estaba tan cansado que solo me apetecía dormir.

Sonó el móvil de Kenny que interrumpió la tranquilidad del coche.

-¿Kyle, que pasa? - Pregunto Kenny.

-Los padres de Butters se han dado cuenta de que a desaparecido,la policía a venido a mi casa a preguntar si sabíamos algo.

-¿Y que les has dicho?.

-Que no sabia nada, ¿Donde estáis ahora.?

-Muy lejos de South Park, dudo mucho que nos alcancen si es que quieren hacerlo.- Dijo Kenny confiado.

-Tengo que colgar mi madre me esta llamando.

-De acuerdo. - Dicho esto ambos colgaron.

-¿Hacia donde vamos? - Pregunte.

-...No lo había pensado - Dijo Kenny mirando hacia la carretera.

De repente nos quedamos sin gasolina.

-Mierda, se me olvido llenar el deposito. - Dijo Kenny enfadado. Tuvimos que abandonar el coche y seguir a pie, no sabia donde íbamos a ir ni que nos depararía la suerte de ahora en adelante. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevábamos caminando, si eran minutos para mi me parecieron horas.

Oí como se detenía un coche cerca de mi, Kenny iba unos pocos metros delante de mi.

-¿Hacia donde te llevo encanto?. - Me dijo un tipo que estaba dentro de su coche, Parecía joven, alrededor de los 25, tenia el pelo castaño con unos ojos verdes. Mire hacia donde estaba Kenny, no lo vi por ninguna parte.

¿Se había olvidado de mi? ¿O se creía que le estaba siguiendo todo el rato?.

-¿Subes o no?. - Me pregunto el tipo. Obviamente le conteste que no, jamas subiría al coche de un desconocido, eso lo tenia claro.

-Como quieras. - Me dijo. Y se fue dejándome solo.

Que iba a hacer yo allí solo en mitad de la nada, además Kenny tenia mi maleta con todo el dinero donado de nuestros amigos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE

-Verdad Butters que es divertido - Dijo Kenny riendo - Gastarle esas bromas a Cartman es lo mejor...verdad Butters...¿Butters?... - Se dio la vuelta y se encontró solo, el inocente Butters no le seguía. Kenny se alarmo preguntándose donde estaría.

Butters ya había caminado tanto que pensó que caería desmayado de agotamiento en el suelo, no tenia ni comida, ni dinero a mano.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN SOUTH PARK

-¿Como no me habéis dicho que Kenny se a fugado con Butters? - Dijo Cartman enfadado.

-¿Sabíamos que si te lo contábamos harías algo para evitarlo - Aclaro Kyle.

-Callate judío de mierda, tu no lo entiendes - Dijo Cartman insultando a Kyle.

-¿Que no entiendo gordo imbécil? - Contesto Kyle molesto.

-Yo no soy nada sin... - Cartman no acabo la frase cuando se dio cuenta de el error que había cometido.

-Un momento... a ti te gusta Butters ¿no es verdad? - Pregunto Stan.

-Eso no es verdad. - Se defendió Cartman.

-Si que te gusta, lo acabas de decir. - Dijo Craig aclarándolo todo.

-Eso no es verdad...por cierto Craig - Dijo Cartman intentando cambiar de tema. - Anoche de madrugada te vi en la calle, como si estuvieras esperando a alguien.

-No se de que estas hablando - Dijo Craig con unos de sus habituales gestos.

-No creo que estuvieses esperando a la puta de Tweek.

-No te metas con Tweek - Dijo Craig defendiendo al nombrado que estaba con ellos.

-Yo no se nada ¡GAH! - Dijo Tweek nervioso

-Oye Tweek, no sabrás algo ¿no? - Pregunto Cartman intentando sacarle información a Tweek.

-No, no se fueron a New York para nada ¡GAH! yo no se nada. - Dijo Tweek delatándolo todo.

-Gracia Tweek eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. - Dijo Cartman levantándose de su asiento.

-¡GAH! era mucha presión, soy un mal amigo. - Dijo Tweek cuando Craig le daba una taza de café recién hecho.

-Genial, ahora lo ira diciendo por ahí - Dijo Clyde a todos.

-Lo siento, lo dije sin querer - Dijo Tweek mas tranquilo.

-No pasa nada Tweek - le contesto Token intentando que se sintiera mejor. - Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Kenny corrió y corrió todo lo que pudo por la dirección por la que había venido, temió que a Butters le hubiese pasado algo malo. Vio una figura de alguien que venia hacia el caminando despacio. Butters comenzó a llorar de alegría cuando vio a Kenny, por fin irían a New York a comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

FIN


End file.
